


Grand Meeting | Teukchul

by dearn9ne



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meeting, SMTown - Freeform, sm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearn9ne/pseuds/dearn9ne
Summary: -"Hi, I'm Kim Heechul."In which a new SM Trainee Kim Heechul stumbles across a hard working Park Jungsoo.





	Grand Meeting | Teukchul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kim Heechul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kim+Heechul).



> hello! due to heechuls new found love with Momo i will not be continuing this work unless wanted.

Just a peep.

I told myself that but here I am now. 

Hi, my name is Kim Heechul, and you’re probably wondering how I got into this situation. Thats right. I don’t even know this man infront of me.

Well you see it all started when….

~

I pushed open the doors of the SM building, I was thrilled. Finally! Accepted into fucking SM entertainment! How lucky am I? I looked around the lobby for a few seconds before the lady at the front desk finally called me. 

“Hello. Do you need anything?” She asked, her voice painfully boring. 

“Oh yes! My name is Kim Heechul I’m uh, a new trainee-” I said with a slight nod, a big smile plastered onto my face. “I’m supposed to find my way around today so could I- uh come in?” 

The lady nodded, typing at her clunky computer then looking back up at me. “Sure, Kim Heechul, all training areas are to the left of that hallway.” She said, pointing down a hall.

“Thank you so much!” I said smiling at her one more time before running down the hall. 

Woah.

The walls were beautifully plastered with H.O.T, S.E.S, and Shinhwa posters. I was too caught up staring up at the posters I almost didn’t notice that I bumped into someone.

“Ah! Sorry.” I said swiftly to the other boy. 

 

“It’s fine- hey I don’t think I’ve seen you around before? Are you a new trainee or just a scary stalker?” The boy asked.

I blinked a few times. Is this kid insane? “N-no I’m a new trainee. Kim Heechul, nice to meet you.” I said, sticking my hand out to shake the others hand.

“Jung Yunho.” He said, grabbing only my pointer finger and shaking it. 

This kid was really strange.

“Well uh- Nice to meet you Jung Yunho uhh do you know where the dance rooms are?” I asked.  
Yunho snarled, then, almost in a teasing manner asked me, “What? Oh god you really are a new trainee. It’s literally down this hallway up the stairs. There’s only one room I don’t know if anyone is there now or not.” he informed me.

I slowly nodded, “Oh- thanks I guess.” I mumbled.

“‘Kay! See you around Kim Heechul!” Yunho said to me before running off. 

That kid, a freak. 

I turned around to start walking the direction Yunho told me the dance room was. I really hope he was joking with me. I continued to stare up at the posters, this time being more careful where I was stepping. Just in case I bumped into another freak. As soon as I noticed the staircase my whole face almost lit up with excitement. 

Yes! That weirdo Jung Yunho wasn’t lying to me there are stairs here!!!

I quickly walked, or rather ran up the stairs. Not paying attention to where I was going, instead staring down at my feet to make sure I didn’t trip and fall. 

Instead I did the exact opposite of what I wanted to do. 

My body came into immediate contact with someone else's, and we both stumbled, and fell down the stairs. Luckily landing on the small space between the turn in the stairs. 

I was underneath the ladder. Laying there in complete shock and pain. “Arrgg-” I groaned out, slowly opening my eyes to see who was on top of me. Wait- who is this? Is this a man? A woman? 

The glasses on their face were at an awkward tilt, thin pieces of their hair wrapped around their face. 

They scrunched their face up before opening their eyes completely.

“Ahhh! Sorry I’m so so so sorry!” They said, almost jumping off of me and patting themselves down. “I didn’t see you I’m-”

“Don’t sweat it. I wasn’t paying attention either.” I told him.. Her… they….

“Sorry uh- I’m Jongwoon.. Kim Jongwoon… sorry.” Jongwoon? Thats a boys name. Ok Jongwoon. 

“Do you ever stop apologizing Jongwoon?” I snickered, “I’m Kim Heechul. Nice to meet you.” I said with a slight nod to the boy. Boy yes. 

“Heechul? I thought you were a girl…” Jongwoon muttered under his breath.

Karma.

“Yeah you too, Uh hey the dance room is up there right? I met a wacky kid named Yunho, he said it was up there but I don’t know if I could trust him…” I asked.

“Oh Yunho! Yeah the dance room is up there it’s to the left. The right is the recording room so make sure you go left.” He said with a smile.

Cute.

“Thank you. I’ll see you around yeah Jongwoon?” I said.

“Ah! Yes. Nice to meet you Kim Heechul. I hope we can become close friends.” He said, this time fixing those glasses on his face.

“You too.” I said before walking back up the stairs. He said go left right? Yeah.. left. I made it to the top step, turning left, then walked.

Wait which door is it. 

I looked at the names of each door.

Empty room…. Empty- Oh dance room! I peeped through the small glass slot on the door. 

Sadly I noticed someone was there. Of course.

They danced, so beautifully. Their movements sharp and strong, yet still they looked so weak.. 

I guess they noticed the top of my head through the glass as they stopped, moving, and just stared at me for a few seconds. I blinked at them a few times before popping my head down. 

One more peep.

Next thing I knew they’re right there in front of the door. Opening it to reveal my whole body to them.

Fuck fuck fuck-

~

And that’s how I got here. With a complete stranger in front of me. 

His hair is messy, extremely messy. Sweat drips and drops off this mans face faster than any waterfall I can think of. 

“I thought female trainee day was tommorow.” The strange stranger says. His voice a lot softer than I thought it would be.

“W-what? No no I’m a boy! I am! My name is Kim Heechul! I’m a new trainee and and-” bastard cut me off.

“Oh. Sorry.” Mumbling his words as he spoke. “I’m uh- Park.”

“Park?”

“Jungsoo. Park… Jungsoo.” Park...Jungsoo says awkwardly digging his foot into the hardwood floor of the dance room.

“Oh.” I say, “Your name isn’t much more masculine then mine.” I say, scoffing. This man….

He tilts his head then smiles. 

Oh no he’s cute. 

Only one dimple? Awww.

I smile back at him. I notice that his smile dims down.

“So- are you here to dance or just to watch?” Jungsoo finally asks.

“Actually I’m supposed to be finding my way around but I can if you… want me too?” I say. 

Jungsoo gently smiles one more time before grabbing my wrist and pulling me in the room, using his other hand to close the door.

Still holding onto my wrist he moves over to the speaker device, turning the music back on.

 

Park Jungsoo.


End file.
